The hero of Brightwall
by supersayaindevin11
Summary: Fable 3: The story of a young prince on his journey to become Albions new hero and lead a revolution that will change the fate fo the world. Filled with action, romance, and comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My Dad was the king of Bowerstone. Though he was never home. He traveled a lot and went on quests to help join together the nations of the world. Since he wasn't home very often my Brother who was second in command took the thrown when he was away. He was a good ruler and treated his peasants with respect and care. I looked up to him like he was my Father who I never really got to know.

I only saw my Father twice. Once when I was five, he stopped by and we played games like tag and hide-and-seek. Then again when I was ten years old, he stopped by to have an emergency meeting with my brother. I was excited to see my Father. What child wouldn't want to see such a great hero? But when the meeting was finally done, my Father stormed out of the conference room in anger and stress. He walked past me like I was invisible. I meant to call to him. To tap him on the shoulder greeting him. After all I haven't seen him in five years. But there was anger in his eyes. My Father wasn't him that day.

I tried to talk to my brother Logan to ask him what the meeting was about. Though he said he couldn't tell me and that I wasn't old enough to understand. His breathe was short and his eyes were wide. He seemed petrified about something, something that would stay a secret between him and Dad.

Two months later my Father passed away in his sleep. The great hero of Albion was gone.

My brother Logan then officially became the king of Albion. I was happy for him of course, but scarred.

"I promise as king I will do whatever I need to do to keep the people of Albion safe." He declared. There was a big ceremony afterwards and things in Albion never seemed so perfect. It was the proudest day in my life.

Three months later things began to change. Taxes were raised three times as high as before, schools in Bowerstone Industrial began closing to make room for more factories, and child labor laws were suspended. Over the next weeks Bowerstone changed from paradise to hell. Men worked 20 hour shifts, children were forced to work in the industries to help keep their houses, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. My brother wasn't the same person anymore. He was completely mental.

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

"Rise and shine my prince," Jasper called to me. I pulled the covers over my head and rolled onto my side. I heard him opening the blinds letting the light into the room.

"Come on now sir, I can't have the prince lounging around in his bed all day now can I?" He asked throwing the covers off of me. I groaned and pulled them over my head. "Sir you have a big day today. Don't you think that its time you got up?"

"Five more minutes Jasper." I pleaded closing my eyes again.

"Now what kind of a response is that from a prince?" I didn't answer. I wanted to sleep in today. I only got two hours of sleep last night. "I know you had a rough night but that doesn't change your duties. I've already let you sleep in thirty minutes past eight and you know how Logan is about his rules. Please get up sir before you end up getting me fired."

"I guess so Jasper," I sighed. I stood up to stretch my legs and get ready for whatever the day had to bring me. As prince there was little responsibility placed on me. At least compared to my brother Logan; the king of Bowerstone. Though being the king of Bowerstone isn't just being the king of one little city. No Bowerstone is the biggest city in the world. Whoever rules Bowerstone, rules Albion. That is the first thing I'd like to change when I become the king. I'd like to give the great cities here their own kingdom in which they can rule. Enough of this King of Albion stuff. That was my Father's dream as well. Only he never had time to make that dream come true.

"Sir, Elise wishes to speak to you. She is in the front just outside of the castle." Jasper said opening the door for me.

"Alright, thank you Jasper." I said walking out of my room.

Right outside my room was the living room. Sort of a hangout place with couches and a fireplace. That's where I spend most of my time. Up against the wall were some outfits that I often wear when going out in public. There was an elegant suit which was one of my brothers. It is very flashy and yells, "I am the prince." Outfits like that I usually tend to stay away from. Maybe to a party or special event.

Next to it was an outfit that was a casual yet nice suit. It was a white shirt with an open collar tucked into tan pants and matching boots. It had long sleeves covering my whole arm which tucked under brown gloves. I put on the cloths and met Jasper right outside my dressing room.

"Ah splendid choice my prince. I'm sure lady Elise will very much approve and you won't get the attention of the whole kingdom. Now where did that dog wonder off to now?" Right after he said that, my dog Sora ran into the room. He's a black and white border-collie dog who was about four years old in human years, 29 in dog years. He's been my companion since he was just a puppy.

"Ah yes man's best friend has decided to join us." Jasper said looking down at the dog. Sora sat down in front of him and began wagging his tail. "Don't look at me like that it's not going to work." Jasper said to the dog. Though even Jasper couldn't resist him. "Oh alright." He said petting the dog head. "Good boy." Jasper turned his head towards me. "Now you better get going my prince, wouldn't want to keep Elise waiting. And I recommend not running into your brother on the way. "

"Will do, bye Jasper." I said walking out the door. I inhaled the fresh air and made my way down the stairs.

Elise was standing at a balcony looking down at Bowerstone Industrial. Sora saw her before I did and he ran towards her barking in excitement. She turned around as the dog put its front paws on her lap.

"Oh brave knight have you come to protect me?" She asked laughing petting his belly as Sora rolled over on his back. Elise was one of my best friends here in the castle. She had long, curly orange hair that was rather… Pretty. She wore a nice dress with a light orange top and purple bottoms that went down to her ankles. She had a beautiful hairband on her head to keep her hair back and tight pants under her dress.

"You big softy you'd be rubbish in a fight wouldn't you?" he asked Sora laughing. She stood up and noticed me smiling at her. Then it got a little awkward.

"Oh Elise," I said scratching the back of my head. "Uh Jasper said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yeah, good thing you finally decided to get up. Busy night?"

"Sure was. I didn't sleep much, I just kept thinking about how children might actually be forced into labor down there. I just wish that I could do something about it you know."

"Yea I know how you feel. Things seem to be getting worse now huh. It must be absolute chaos down there in the city." For a moment there was silence. "There is something I need to tell you." Elise said lowering her voice.

"Yea what is it?" I asked lowering my voice as well. Elise took a deep breathe.

"I'm not sure exactly, but everyone seems to be upset with your brother… More than usual. And it's even worse down in the city. I've heard such terrible rumors." Elise looked towards the city looking at the buildings and factories. "Listen, they say that a factory worker was executed this morning."

My heart skipped a beat. "A factory worker? In Bowerstone Industrial?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure it's only a rumor but you can imagine how people are talking. I overheard the staff in the kitchen talking about it as well as two guards I passed by. That's how I heard about it. The staff are really anxious about it though. Do you think you can spare a minute to talk to them?"

"Sure thing. We can head over there now if you want."

"Thank you. I'm just afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

We starting walking over to the castle entrance and made out way into the kitchen. There were four workers there and they were talking about the execution incident just like everyone else in Bowerstone.

"I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory." One said.

"Who knows how far he'll go. Before we know it it'll be one of us he executes…" Another began before the chief walked in and interrupted them.

"Enough of your gossiping. We need those fish cooked and onions peeled," he announced. He turned as he noticed I was standing right behind him. "Oh, my prince. It's quite an honor to have you here today. Whenever you're ready we'll be more than obliged to hear your words."

I stepped forwards and quickly prepared a speech. "You have all been through some difficult times. And the king has been too… Preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you." I said simply.

"You call that a royal speech?" Said a voice. I looked over to see Sir Walter. "You didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable" He said.

"But…" I began

"It was bloody marvelous!" He exclaimed. "Right then, ready for today's training?" He asked walking up the stairs into the hallway.

"Take good care of him Walter." Elise said walking in the opposite direction.

"I suppose you've heard the rumors then," Sir Walter said once we were away from the kitchen. "We'll I'm afraid they are quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next. In the meantime the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day. I think you have a knack to reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there; the way they look up to a leader.

"I was just trying to help. But it didn't help did it?" I asked stopping. Walter stopped too and looked back at me.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have your chance." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Now let's get today's lesson over with shall we?" He asked as we continued walking.

We walked into the main hall where a group of peasants were gathered around the door. The leader was standing in front of them holding a clipboard and some kind of document.

"Sir Walter, what a stroke of luck." He called. "Would you be so kind to sign our petition? We must fight to end poverty. Too many suffer on our streets and the king does nothing. He must be made to care."

"Oh I would but I am just an old soldier. I doubt my signature would mean anything… But perhaps the prince here would care to help you out." Said Sir Walter.

"Well, that would… Would be wonderful my majesty. It would be the greatest honor."

"I'd be happy to sign it." I told him writing my signature on the petition.

"Thank you my majesty. Thank you so much."

I smiled and continued walking with Walter. "That was a very courageous move." He told me. "I doubt it will make much difference but perhaps your brother will finally see they you have a mind of your own. Let's see you put it to good use in the combat room." He said as we walked into the room where Sir Walter has been teaching me how to sword fight for the last few months.

The combat room is an open room with a fireplace, some dummies, and some swords. This room was used my brother when he was little and now is mine and Sir Walters.

"You have made good progress in the last few months. But enough practice for now. I want you to fight me." Walter said taking a sword from the stand. And it wasn't a wooden one either. It was made of strong iron, the same type that the guards use. I swallowed hard and picked one up as well knowing that Walter was an expert at sword fighting.

"Hold on, you want me to fight you?" I asked. Walter nodded.

"Indeed and don't worry I'll go easy on you." Walter told me tossing hos sword up and down. I smiled and got ready to fight.

Walter attacked first with a weak blow towards my stomach. I blocked it and pushed the side of my blade against his. He stumbled backwards having lost his balance.

"You're going to have to do better than that old man." I teased spinning the sword on my hand.

"Oh don't worry, we're just getting started." He replied slamming his blade into mine. For an attack as strong as this, I needed to have one hand on the hilt and the other on the end of the blade to keep my guard up. I pushed his blade off of mine and rubbed the sweat off of my forehead.

Sir Walter giggled to himself moving in for another attack. He did one high attack, then a low, and then another high. But I was trained better than to fall for his tricks. I blocked them one by one and then turned the defense onto him.

I attacked him with my best strength and applied multiple combinations. Sir Walter was strong enough to block all of them with just his right hand. And after a while his lack of trying was starting to get on my nerves.

I swung my sword like a wild man trying to get him to at least resort to blocking at least once. But he hardly even stumbled back. He was just toying with me.

"Come on boy, I trained you better than just wild attacks like that. Fight me. Don't look at me as Sir Walter but as an enemy. Pretend this is a real fight."

I nodded as I realized he was right. Just throwing my sword around kept me way too open. I needed to apply some strategy in my battles.

Walter attacked me again. I blocked his attacks one by one trying not to rush myself. After a minute of blocking I noticed an opening.

Walter threw another set of medium attacks at me and then added a high one at the end. But I didn't block his high attack. Instead I ducked to s=where his blade went right over my head. Walter realized my strategy too late. I tightened my grip on the sword and slammed the hilt of the sword into his stomach.

Walter stumbled back holding his stomach in pain. I smiled realizing I managed at least one good blow today.

"Good very good. However a real swordsman wouldn't leave himself open like I did. Just remember to be extra cautious of that."

Walter took a minute to recover, and then he was ready to go again. "I won't go so easy on you this time so don't get upset if your strategies don't work on me like before."

I nodded ready for the next round. Our swords clashed again and again for several minutes it felt. He was certainly right about not being able to penetrate past his defenses. None of my strategies seemed to work out either.

I began getting angry but trying not to throw my sword out senselessly like before. I learned that it did no good. Still there must be a way to phase through him.

"Do you remember all of those stories I use to tell to you as a child about your Father?" He asked as we continued our duel.

"Yes." I replied.

"What would you say at the end of every story I told?"

"Teach me how to be a hero." I remembered. At this time I didn't realize it, but I began getting stronger. My attacks were now causing Walter to start walking backwards to try to block them. When he did have the opportunity to attack which wasn't very often, I would throw his sword to the side like it was nothing.

I thruster my blade towards him. Unable to block my attack, Walter rolled to the side.

We stared at each other for a minute catching out breaths and cooling off. Then Walter looked at me with confidence.

"Strike me." Walter commanded. I tightened my grip on the hilt once more. I swung my blade towards him and slammed it down at him. There was a loud clanking sound.

I starred at the ground out of breathe completely. My attack didn't seem to have any effect.

"Well would you look at that." Walter said in disbelief. I looked over at his feet. There was a big piece of iron right below him.

Walter was holding a little less than half a sword. It was nothing but a knife now. Most of the blade was cut clean off from the force I managed to apply in that one blow.

"Well you only managed to break it." He said throwing it to the side. I looked down at my hands. Apart of me didn't want to believe that I actually managed to break it.

Walter walked closer to me. "Look, there's something you…" He began in a hushed voice.

The doors to the combat room burst open and Elise came running in.

"Sir Walter come quick; both of you." She said out of breath.

"Elise? What is it?" Walter asked.

"Outside the castle something happened. It looks like a demonstration." She explained.

"This is not good." Sir Walter said. "I don't think they realize just what Logan can do. He might execute them all."

We ran out of the combat room into the main hall. We looked out of the window as a swarm of townsfolk protested with signs and chants. There must have been at least fifty of them out there.

"I'm going to have a word with Logan. It's been a long time since he's listened to me but I can't just do nothing." Walter said walking up the stairs. "You two stay here." He said running into the hall.

Elise looked out the window for a moment at all the protestors. Then she looked over at me. "We can't let Logan kill those people. If we stay here they'll all die for certain. Most of the guards have gone outside, quick lets follow Walter."

"Right. Their probably went into the war room. Let's go." I said as we began running up the stairs after him.

**First Fan fiction in a long time**

**The story will get better I promise**

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Elise and I ran through the castle. I swear it's like a maze in here. Fifteen years of living in the castle and I still find myself going the wrong way and getting lost. It doesn't help that I'm panicking either. If Walter really plans on facing Logan will he execute Walter as well? I shook that memory out of my mind and focused on the here and now. Elise was running right beside me as we crept through the hallways. Right before we found the war room, Elise and I both stopped suddenly seeing a young girl who was twelve years old standing there. She had long brown hair and was staring at us half asleep.

"Kyle what's going on?" My younger cousin Becca asked me.

"Don't worry about it, Elise, Walter, and I will have this whole thing straightened out okay." I told her smiling. "Now go back to your room we'll talk later." I knew she probably wouldn't listen. She never really does.

Becca means everything to me. She never met her parents and she thought of me as an older brother, someone to look up to. The last thing I wanted was for her to get involved in this mess.

"Go now Becca please." I asked. Becca nodded and ran back into her room.

"Come on," Elise told me walking up to the door. We looked through the key holes and saw Logan talking to Sir Walter.

"Logan you can't do this. Those are people who are just trying to be heard." Walter pleaded. One of Logan's guards hit Walter's leg with the butt of his rifle and Sir Walter fell to his knees in pain.

"Never tell me what I can't do old man." Logan ordered. When I saw my brother a feeling of hatred ran through my body. Logan has long black hair and pale skin. The same skin that my Mother had that I was never able to meet.

Elise pulled me away from the door. "Quick you need to do something. If we just stand here than Walter will be next on the execution list." She told me holding back her tears. But I knew that they were there. She cared for Walter just as much as I do. "You're his Brother. Maybe he'll listen to you." I looked through the key hole again watching as Walter struggled to stand. In anger I banged my fists on the doors swinging them open and marched angrily inside.

"Brother? What do your doing here?" Logan asked me.

"I came here to stop you. I can't let you kill those people." I said forming my hand into a fist.

"Kyle, no." Walter breathed.

"Quiet old man. You want to have a chance to save those people, fine. You shall have your chance. Guards, escort my brother and his friend to the throne room."

Elise and I walked there sweating from the fear that something might go wrong. On the left of the throne room were the people involved in the protest. They were pleading for their lives and crying their eyes out.

My brother sat on the thrown; legs crossed and tapping his finger on the armrest.

"Welcome Brother. I told you that you would have an opportunity to save these people. So I've come up with a proposition for you. I'm letting you choose who will die."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing complicated. It's eitherthese traders… Or your friend!"

"Elise? No!"I yelled. The guards pushed Elise away from me. I reached out to her holding her hand for a slight moment. Passably the last.

"You have betrayed me Brother. Now you must realize what it's like to make the hard choices. These people are troublesome rioters who deserve the worst punishment he can give them. Don't you see brother? If we let them take over the kingdom then Bowerstone will fall. I will do whatever it takes to keep Albion alive and safe."

I stood there looking up at him. Right above the thrown was a painting of Logan. Him wearing his favorite red suit looking down at his kingdom. If you look close enough at the painting, you can see something on the edges of the picture frame. Right behind it, there is part of the wall where the pain has been chipped off. I remember the day that happened. It was when Logan replaced the painting of my Father for a painting of himself. I looked down from the painting and at him. His soulless eyes, ice cold heart. I forced my tears back as took a step forward.

"Well have you made your decision…" Logan began before I cut him off.

"King Logan," I addressed trying not to spit at his name. "That thrown that you sit one was once our Father's. The painting that he put up, the rules that he passed, the kingdom that he ruled. He has always told us that Albion was one big world full of culture and differences. His plan was to give places like Brightwall their own government so that they can become their own nation apart from Bowerstone yet still united with Albion. He wanted to pass down his dream with you so you can finish up what he started. Yet what have you done Logon? You have only made things worse. Turned Brightwall into a poor city and have taken more than half of their food and resources. You will never be a King like Father was. And yet here you are sitting upon his thrown forcing your own brother to choose between friendship and loyalty. How dare you stand where he did! How dare you call yourself King!"

"Enough of this!" Logan yelled. "I didn't call you down here for a morals speech. And if you cannot decide between Elise and the traders than I shall choose for you. They Shall All Be Executed!"

Guards began dragging Elise and the protesters away.

"No stop!" I yelled. "You can't do this Logan you just can't." I looked at Elise as she stared back at me scared to death and crying. "Please whatever you do just don't hurt Elise." I told Logan.

"So you have finally decided at last have you? Kill the traders but leave your precious Elise alive. Fine then. Guards send the girl back to her Father and the traders to the execution room."

I wanted to yell, I wanted to protest. But I couldn't get myself to say anything. A part of me wanted to save the protesters but a bigger part of me wanted to save Elise. I didn't know whether it was because I was in love with her or that I was just that careless about the less fortunate.

Elise's life was spared; for now. But I can never forget the faces of the people that I killed all because I let my emotions get in the way of my judgment. I swear I will make it up to them. No matter what it takes I will make it up to them.


End file.
